When The Dam Breaks
by mollygibbs101
Summary: After being blown up, Gibbs leaves. Just what did Gibbs' sudden retirement do to Ziva and the rest of the team? All from Ziva's POV, a little swearing and an M rated scene... *shrugs* What's a girl to do? XD  PS- Hope this makes you feel better Ish XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: When The Dam Breaks

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

M Rating

Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening to all you Zibbs fans :) ... yeah I'm in a good mood- actually I'm in a weird mood... probably because I finished this and it took me like... forever! HEHE :D

I don't think I have ever written in this style before, this is all from Z's POV and normally I do, well... not from Z's POV so... hope you like it and it would mean a helluva lot if you read and reviewed... which is kinda weird because you're reading this A/N so you have intentions to read it...what? What were we talking about? XP

For Ishty and Zivacentric - because patience really IS a virtue ;)

Enjoy :)

OH! Erm... I haven't abandoned 1YW- those of you that are folliwing it, it abandoned me... you see, I lost my notebook which had 3 completed chaps in it and notes for the next 4 chaps.. SO.. bear with me, because I think I know where it is, so fingers crossed it is where I think it is :) Toda :X

When The Dam Breaks

He walked over to Tony, his gun and badge in hand. '' You'll do.'' he said with a smirk. As soon as he passed the gun and badge over, my stomach dropped. He was leaving.

A million thoughts flew through my mind. He could not leave! He was our leader, our guide, the very glue that kept us stuck together. He was Gibbs, if the second 'B' was for 'bastard, the first must have been for 'boss'.

He passed McGee with words of wisdom then he turned to Abby. Ah, his precious Abby, maybe she could stop him from leaving. For some unknown reason, I hoped she could.

'' Gibbs...'' came Abby's wobbly voice. I watched as he pressed a calloused finger to her lips and kissed her pale cheek. Then it hit me, not even Abby could stop him. He made his way to me. Words forming to ask him, no, beg him stay. But what could I say? If Abby could not make him stay, how could I?

He stood in front of me. '' I owe you, Ziva.''

I hid behind my Mossad mask and looked at him. '' I'll collect, Jethro.'' I said, refusing to let my voice give away what I was feeling inside.

'' Give me a ride home Duck.'' he said once he walked past me. I breathed in and caught one of his trademark scents: coffee, though my nose picked up the clean, sterile smell that was associated with a hospital, an unwanted souvenir of his recent stay in such a place. We watched him walk to the elevator with Ducky, then he turned to look at us once again, and for some ridiculous reason, I thought that he had changed his mind, that he wasn't leaving us.

'' Semper Fi.'' And then he was gone.

I heard Abby sniffle then cry a heartbreaking cry, much like the cry I used to hear from my sister Tali whenever Eli left home. He promised he would come back every time, though, no such promise crossed Gibbs' lips. I turned to see McGee pull Abby into his embrace and Tony frowning, as if he were holding back tears himself. I looked up at Jenny to see her walking back up the stairs, her shoulders heavy, as if she were carrying the world on her shoulders.

It is strange how the abscence of one can determine the organisation of another. I looked at Abby again to see her wiping her eyes, she looked at me and I steeled myself for the verbal lashing that I knew I would receive for 'not caring'.

'' Gibbs is gone.'' she said tearfully, holding back another wave of tears.

I nod. '' I know.''

'' Ziva, don't you care?'' she asked weakly, as if her very life force, her reason for living had been taken away. I swallow, of course I care, I wanted to say, but I do not show it the way she does. Before I could answer, her face crumpled and she buried her head into McGee's chest.

'' Guys, go home.'' Tony said quietly, before walking past us towards the elevator. McGee nodded and grabbed his things before walking with Abby to her Lab. And once again, I was alone. I looked at Gibbs' desk and I felt a dull ache in my chest. When McGee and Abby walked past me again, all they saw was the stony faced assassin I had made myself out to be. It is much easier pretending that you don't care, there is less pain, at least until the daydream fades away and the harsh bitterness of reality catches up with you.

After they left, I looked at Gibbs' desk again, as if I wanted him to just appear from underneath it. With his smirk or a glare, just anything that proved everything that had happened in the past hour was a bad dream. I sighed before getting up and gathering my gear. I stepped out of the bullpen and into the empty elevator, a ghost of a smile on my face as a memory or two play in my mind like an old film. I sighed again and willed my mask to stay strong as the elevator descended to the car park.

He was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up, sweaty, my heart racing, my gun aimed at my closed bedroom door. I froze, trying to determine what had woken me up. I lowered my gun as I realised that no intruder or unusual noise was to blame. I blinked furiously to try and erase the image of that ship blowing up in front of my eyes, an image burned into my mind forever. I swung my legs around and groaned when my feet hit the floor.

'' Get a hold of yourself.'' I said bitterly, but it is too late. Already I can feel a lump forming in my throat and my salty tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. And let it come. I turned and threw myself onto my bed. My pillow taking my tears and cries of 'Why?' and 'It is not fair'.

After what felt like an age, I got up and walked slowly to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was repulsed to see red, puffy eyes and my shoulders jumping with every harsh breath I took in an attempt to calm down. I turned away in disgust, but then turn back almost as quickly. I frowned as I saw something in my eyes that was never there before. I stared at my reflection, waiting for the answer to appear as plain as the nose on my face.

Something had changed, and after three hours, I knew what it was.

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed, my back facing the window. Could it be the reason why I was hurting so badly? Could it be why I felt as if the seams of my heart and soul had been ripped apart? Could it be, love?

I almost snorted in disbelief. Me? A steely eyed, emotionless, killer? In love? Hell no. But then I remembered how I craved his touch, even if it was just a headslap. I remembered how I wanted him to look me in the eye and praise me. I remembered the way he looked at me the first time I met him, and the way I felt because of it.

My hands caught my head as it fell. I was in love. With him. With Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks passed without much event. Tony paraded around the bullpen as if he owned the place. Agent Lee joined our team from the Legal Department and was labelled the new 'Probie'. McGee was given Tony's position of Senior Field Agent, a status he wore with pride, and to be honest, it suited him. Abby was almost her normal self again, she was even talking to me too. Despite my 'lack of emotions', we made up quite quickly and well, we were better for it. But still, I wished Gibbs was back, barking orders to us, cutting Tony and his super-inflated ego back down to size.

'' Hey Ziva! Go see if Abs has any results yet.'' said Tony.

I glared at him. '' Was there a 'please' in that sentence?'' I asked, enjoying myself watching him squirm. It was always a pleasure watching the exact moment when he remembered that no matter how high up he was, I was still the same assassin that would go through him for a shortcut.

'' Ziva, please can you go see Abby and find out if she may have results. Please?''

I smirked and got up. '' Yes, Agent DiNozzo.'' I said before walking away from him and down to Abby's lab.

When I got there, I noticed straight away that there was no music. My ears detected a small sniffle coming from her office. I walked slowly over and looked in to see Abby curled up, holding onto that stuffed hippo as if it were a life line. Obviously, that day was a bad day for Miss Sciuto. I gently knocked on the door and stepped in. She looked up at me with watery green eyes and I felt my heart sink.

'' Oh Abby.'' I said, crouching down and moving myself to sit next to her. That was also another thing I noticed. The team all had different ways of coping, it seemed as if tearful days was Abby's way. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she rest her head upon my shoulder. I listened to her sniffles and waited for her to speak. I once told Gibbs that crying women were not my forte, but in these past few weeks, it was unfortunately becoming a specialty.

'' I miss him. So much.'' she whispered, squeezing Bert. I ignored the sound the hippo made and looked at Abby as best as I could from the position I was sitting in.

'' We all do.'' I said. A silence washed over us and I took the time to think about how I was the 'go-to' person, perhaps not for Tony, but definitely for Abby and McGee, even Michelle for some occasions. Again, I found myself wishing Gibbs was back so I could have someone to hold me and tell me things would be ok. But, I knew I was kidding myself. Wishing never made things better, especially not for me. Besides, I didn't believe in wishes.

'' Do you think he'll come back?'' asked Abby, looking at me. Wanting me to give answers that I knew in my heart I could not give.

'' When he is ready.'' I said simply. I stood up and offered my hands to Abby and I pulled her up. '' But right now? He is not here. You are. We need you Abby.'' I said, using my thumbs to wipe her black tear trails away. She nodded and looked at the evidence in the main part of her lab.

'' The bullet...'' I smiled. She was ok, for now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I paced the basement furiously. Of all the Probie mistakes that I could have made, I made the stupidest of all. I hit the boat in frustration. Only I could piss off the FBI, Mossad and my father in one day. I would think twice about calling Tony stupid in future, in fact I would request a headsla- I froze, then moved to grab my phone from the work bench. I turned it on, knowing that I had a minute at most to do what I needed to do.

'' What do you need?'' Abby asked.

'' A phone number.'' I said, with confidence in knowing that she knew who I was referring to. I hung up and put my phone into my pocket. I moved under the spine of the boat and I waited for Abby to call me back.

Once she had called me back, I stared at the number on my hand. My heart beating wildly in my chest, after weeks of no contact, a broken team and my discovery of my feelings, it had come down to this. I sighed and dialled the number, frowning in confusion when a Spanish speaker answered the phone, I asked for him and I waited for his reply.

'' _Yeah, Gibbs?'' _My eyes closed at the sound of his voice, I never realised how much I had missed it until then.

'' Hola. How's Mexico?''

'' _Ziva!_'' He sounded surprised, as if he had expected a distress call from Abby, or Tony. '' _How'd you get this number?_''

'' From Abby... And if it helps, I forced it out of her.'' I inwardly scoffed, of course that wouldn't help. He would know something was up the moment I finished my sentence, in fact, I could almost hear the cogs turning in his head, hell, I could almost hear his gut screaming at him.

'' _No. It doesn't. What's wrong?''_

'' Why does something always have to be wrong?'' I argued childishly. '' Can't I just speak with an old friend? Do a little catching up?''

'' _Today, Ziva_.'' I smiled inwardly as I could feel the glare from all those miles away, but then the reality of the situation around me sobered me up,

'' I may be in a little trouble.''

'' _Define little_.''

I bit my lip and willed myself to speak. '' I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad and my father.'' I said.

'' _What'd you do?''_

'' I did nothing, Gibbs, I swear.'' I replied honestly. He went on to try and pass the problem onto Jen and Tony and each time, I told him I could not.

'' _What do you think I can do that they can't?'' _I opened my mouth to speak. 'You are Gibbs, you can do anything you want. You're a saviour, someone anybody can rely on. And right now I am relying on you' is what I wanted to say. I felt my eyes tearing up.

'' Honestly, I don't know,'' I sniffed, a stray tear falling down my cheek. '' I was hoping maybe you'd save me?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I waited for him to arrive. I was nervous, which was understandable considering I was on the run from three very powerful organisations, but I was nervous for something else. I had always admired the way Gibbs could manage to read people, would he notice the change in my feelings for him? Would he sense that I saw him differently than what I did before? I shook my head and froze as I heard footsteps on the floor above me. I grabbed my weapon and pointed it at the stairs, then almost dropped the gun as _he _walked down the stairs. I looked at him. The many weeks he had spent in Mexico had... not done him well. His hair was long and scraggly, he had a beard and I could smell some form of alcohol on him from where I stood. But I did not care.

He was here.

He looked at the gun in my hand and smirked. '' Shooting me wouldn't be a good idea.'' he said, as if to assure me that he was real.

'' Why not?''

He gave a chuckle, totally un-Gibbs, but strangely appropriate. '' 'Cause I'm here to help ya.'' I closed my eyes as I felt some weight lift off of my shoulders. I opened them and I was half tempted to go over to him to hug him, to tell him never to leave again and to tell him what I felt. I was about to, but then he walked over to me and said. '' What d'ya got?''

The Gibbs I needed, was there. But the Gibbs I wanted... well, he wasn't. So I told him in monotone what had happened, what the implications were and how badly my head was wanted. He stood there and whistled. '' You weren't kidding.''

'' Gibbs...'' He looked at me and frowned at me. I could hear the cogs turning in his head and I could almost see a blinding flash of light as he figured something out. He looked away then looked back. And I knew, he knew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting back in my chair at NCIS, albeit with bruises and a split lip, I felt happier than I had felt in weeks. My name was clear and the team's trust for me had grown. All was well, well almost. It would seem that my unconcious plan to get Gibbs back didn't work. Sure he helped me but well, he was on his way to fly out to Mexico, that was until Fornell arrived with a problem.

It was like we were back to normal, even if Agent Lee was with us, as technically Gibbs was still retired. As a team we solved the problem for Fornell and we solved the case. It felt great, we were together, but as Tony, McGee and myself rode the elevator back to the bullpen, we knew that it would not be for long.

Stepping out of the cart, we walked to our area to see Michelle standing there with a box full of her belongings. McGee's things were thrown back at his old desk and Tony's thing were thrown back at his old desk. My heart felt as if it were going to explode as I saw Gibbs sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I smiled as I heard the gasps of disbelief from Tony and the quiet 'yes' from McGee. I felt emotion bubbling dangerously close to the surface and I pushed it down, perhaps if I had been Abby it would have been appropriate for me to squeal and hug our leader.

We sat down at our respective desks and I noted the smiles on Tony's and McGee's faces. We didn't have to worry anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby came up to me when both Tony and McGee had gone. She smiled at me and moved behind my desk to hug me.

'' What was that for?'' I asked softly.

She smiled and there were tears in her eyes. Not the tears that I had been dealing with the past few weeks, but happy ones. '' You said he'd come back, and he did. You kept your word.'' said Abby, hugging me again before skipping to the elevator.

I smiled and then decided that I would call it a night. I put on my jacket, grabbed my gear and turned off the lamp and moved to leave the bullpen. The elevator doors slid open and I bumped into Gibbs, the force of the collision and genuine surprise knocking me onto the floor. Gibbs looked down at me and offered a hand. Once he pulled me up he stepped back into the elevator with me.

'' You ok?'' he asked, he had probably seen a bump forming on my head. I knew I could certainly feel it.

'' Yes. It is just a bump Gibbs.'' I said, noticing that I wanted to cry. I huffed in frustration, that was something that occured more and more frequently. Every time I saw or spoke to the man I felt like crying.

'' If you're sure.''

I nodded and waited for the elevator doors to open. I closed my eyes as I felt Gibbs' gaze upon me. '' I am fine, Gibbs.''

'' All the same Ziva, I'll drive you home tonight.''

I sighed. Please do not, I wanted to say. I am perfectly capable of driving my car a few miles down a road. The elevator doors swooshed open and I walked over to my car. I had nearly made it when Gibbs caught my elbow and pulled me towards his.

'' I'm serious and it wasn't a request.'' he said quietly. I huffed but let him pull me along anyway. He opened the passenger door and watched me slide into the seat before closing it and walking to his side of the car. I took the oppurtunity to strap myself in and stare ahead. I was not planning on talking to him. Despite how 'normal' I may have been around him in the office and field, I was still pretty hurt he had left even though I was grateful for his return to save my skin. Though he would not have stayed, if Fornell did not approach him, it would not be him taking me home this evening. I would not have a bump on my head and I would be mopping up more of Abby's tears.

I was brought back to Earth as Gibbs' door slammed shut. I looked out of my window and willed myself to remain calm and neutral. I felt his eyes on me and waited for him to speak up. But he didn't, he just sighed and started the car. I looked ahead once I felt the car travelling along the road. I noticed how silent things were and how it seemed that he wanted to say something. In fact, to me, it seemed he has wanted to say something for a while. As ever, Gibbs remained silent.

We arrived at my home and I unbuckled myself.

'' I'll see you in.'' said Gibbs.

I scoffed. '' I have been walking unaided for some time now, Gibbs.'' I said, opening my door. As I stepped out I almost growled as I heard Gibbs' door opening. Is the man deaf? He hovered beside me as I unlocked my front door and to my utter disbelief he followed me in. I watched him close the door, then I felt him look at me.

'' Spit it out.'' he said. I blinked at him before beginning to remove my jacket.

'' Spit what out?'' I asked calmly, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

'' Your goddamn behaviour,'' I looked at him. '' Something's changed, and I'm gonna find out what it is.''

I smirked. '' Are you now? Well, to put your mind at ease, nothing has changed. You know where the door is.'' I said bitterly before turning away from him, but he wasn't going to give up with out a fight. A fact that became very apparent when he caught my arm and pulled me to face him.

'' Tell me what the hell is going on.'' he demanded.

'' Why?'' I asked angrily. And with that anger came a flame that began dancing in my belly. I was pissed, I was hurt, confused and in love. So many emotions.

'' Because! I need to know if this'll affect my team.''

Something snapped.

'' _Your _team? You left your team to go and drink yourself stupid with Franks in Mexico. If this team belongs to anybody, it is Tony.'' I said. Gibbs looked at me in shock and I felt something crack. If he wanted to know what was going on, I was going to tell him.

'' That's not fair-''

'' Not fair? I will tell you what is not fair! Abby crying! Everytime I turned around the girl was crying. Everytime she cried a tear, I swear I saw her heart break a little more! That is not fair! Just upping and leaving, especially after an incident like that! Tony took so much crap from so many people and McGee did too! Some leader you are, I hope you are proud of yourself Agent Gibbs.'' I finished, spitting out his name.

'' I came back to help-''

'' Oh well done! If it was not for Fornell, you would not be here. You would be back in Mexico.'' I willed him to prove me wrong, but the silence between us was an indication as to how right I was.

'' You told me about Abs, Tony and McGee. What about you?'' he asked, his voice low.

'' This has nothing to do with me.'' I lied, turning away.

'' Ziva-''

I spun and I looked at him. I felt my anger go away, almost as quickly as it came. I gave him a half hearted shrug. '' The night you left, I spent three hours looking in the mirror. And do you know what I saw?'' He shook his head and I felt a lump forming in my throat.

'' Feelings. I have feelings for you. Actually, they are more than feelings. I am sure it is love. Why? I do not know, I mean, you, of all people. Tony, McGee... even Jimmy I would understand, but you?'' Tears fell down my face, but I carried on.

'' You are a selfish bastard of the highest order, but I love you. It hurt so much to see Abby cry, but it hurt more to cry myself to sleep every night, because unlike Abby, there was no one to hold me or tell me things would be ok... there still isn't.'' I finished quietly. I looked at him and I could not contain it anymore. I choked on a sob and pushed past him to get to my room. It was bad enough I shouted at him, but for him to see me cry, in the same day, was way too much for me to handle.

I threw myself at my bed and let the pillows soak up my tears, again. I sniffed and jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had not heard him come into my room. I kept my face down in my pillow as he began to rub soothing circles on my back.

'' Ziv, I'm sorry. I had to leave. Those idiots in SECNAV... well, they're idiots. But I'm not going to make excuses.'' I shuddered as his calloused hand brushed my back. '' And as for... feelings. If you hadn't said something, it might have taken a while... but I know I would've.''

I turned to look at him. '' You are serious?'' I sniffed.

'' Yeah! When I was in Mexico all I thought about was you, and the team. But I thought about you in ways that felt right. You called me to come back, even if it was a bad thing, I was so ready-''

'' You did not sound it.''

'' I was intoxicated to a degree, Ziva.'' He gently pulled my ponytail and let his hand run through it. '' When I saw you in the basement. I knew something had changed. I saw what had changed but I didn't trust my eyes. I was afraid I had seen something that wasn't there, that my imagination was screwing with me... and now I know it wasn't.'' he said, looking down at me. I stared into his blue eyes, determined to see if what he was saying was true and not something to just make me feel better. And to my delight, it was as genuine as the silver on his head. I sat up and he cupped my face to caress my cheek with his thumb.

'' I'm sorry I made you cry.'' he said quietly, wiping the last of my tears away. I shrugged and he pulled me to him. I smiled when I felt a kiss being pressed to my temple. I smiled again after I realised it was the first time I had genuinely smiled since he was almost killed. I turned my head and my nose brushed against his, our lips just a millimetre apart. Then it happened.

He kissed me.

Gently at first and then again, a little harder. He locked his lips onto to mine before using his strength to push me down, so he could kiss me more. I had to admit, I loved the feel of his lips against mine, it felt so right... I jumped as I felt his calloused hand rest on my tummy. His rough skin, a pleasurable contrast to my own. His hands moved higher and I bit my lip as he pulled my shirt away from my body.

I felt my face grow hot as his darkened, lustful eyes swept over my torso, taking in every inch. His eye locked onto mine and he smirked. He bent down to kiss me and before he did, he rest his cheek upon mine.

'' Beautiful.'' he whispered, his breath hot in my ear. He dragged his lips back up and onto mine. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing and exploring each other's mouths. At least, until I got bored.

It took a bit of strength but I managed to flip us over, so I was on top. I straddled his hips and moved to unbutton his shirt. He smirked and reached up to tuck my hair behind an ear. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and growled to see that he was wearing a white polo shirt underneath. He grinned and I reached to where my knife was. Pulling it out, his eyes flashed. I chuckled and cut his shirt open and deposited my knife on the bedside table. I looked at his torso and then remembered where he had been for the last few weeks. Considering all he did in Mexico was drink, he was still in good shape. He would be in even better shape when he had settled back into a normal work routine, but at present, I did not care. He was here and he was mine.

I lowered my mouth to the pulse point in his neck and I kissed it. My kisses began to move of their own accord and soon, I had left a trail, from the pulse point in his neck to where the top of his belt buckle was. I sat up and began to pull at it, smirking to myself in victory when I had it undone. I pulled down his fly and was about to release the bulge in his pants when I felt myself being flipped. I looked up to see him hovering above me with that goddamn smirk of his.

He lowered his head to kiss me and began to make his own trail of kisses. I writhed beneath him as one of his kisses rested on my pulse point. I could feel his smirk as he moved lower. He kissed his way between my breasts and he stopped as he reached my bra. He grinned at me and reached for the knife, under a metre away. Realising what he was about to do, I began to protest.

'' Do not. It is one of my favourites.'' He lifted the piece of material up and place the blade under it. I jumped at the coolness of the knife on my hot skin.

'' My shirt was a favourite too,'' he said, his voice an octave deeper than what it normally was. A testament as to how aroused he was. '' Relax, Ziva, I'll buy you a new pair.''

In a quick and controlled motion, he pulled the knife up and my bra was ripped into two. He threw the knife over his shoulder, not caring where it landed before lowering his head to my chest. I looked up as I felt gentle kisses, nothing, then a sucking sensation. I gasped when I felt his tongue swirling around and his teeth tugging at the same time. And Abby said men could not multitask(!)

I moaned loudly and he stopped to look up at me.

'' So the rumours are true.''

I tried to shift the fog from my mind so I could focus on giving him an answer. '' What?''

'' You are a screamer.''

I chuckled. '' Keep doing what you are doing and maybe you will find out.'' I replied. He smiled and moved his attention to my other breast. My hands moved to grab the sheets around me as I felt a certain pressure building in my lower abdomen.

'' Gibbs...'' I breathed out. I inwardly cringed. Was that what I sounded like? All thoughts were soon swept away as Gibbs' kisses mouth south. I felt my pants being pulled down and I heard them landing on the floor. I looked down to see Gibbs just watching me.

'' Yes?'' He moved to caress my face and my eyes fluttered.

'' You're so beautiful.''

I rolled my eyes. '' You-''

'' I don't care if I already said it. You are.'' I felt my bottom lip trembling and he frowned. '' What?''

'' No-one has ever called me 'beautiful' before. Sexy, attractive... hot, even the occasional pretty, but never beautiful. It means something, at least coming from you.'' I said with an embarrassed smile. I growled at a tear rolling down my cheek and Gibbs bent down to kiss it away.

'' I am only crying because I was crying earlier.'' I defended.

Gibbs shut me up with a loving kiss and he pulled away. '' I'll can tell you everyday if you want. Or, if you'd let me.''

'' Everyday?''

'' Every hour.'' came his cheesy reply. '' If you'd let me.''

I raised my head and my lips met his. I jumped when I felt his calloused hands on my chest, they trailed downwards towards my pants and he rest his forefinger and thumb on the button. He undid the button with said digits, and I had to admit. I was pretty impressed. He pulled my pants down and travelled with them, kissing my legs as they were gradually exposed. I looked down at him and he began to kiss his way up one of my legs. I began to squirm as his soft kisses got so... very... clos-

'' Oh!'' I whined as he moved to do the same to my other leg. He chuckled and rest his lips just above my knee.

'' You are a tease, Gibbs.'' I huffed impatiently.

'' Patience is a virtue, David.'' he retorted.

'' I have been waiting since you left- sorry, retired from NCIS.''

'' Fair point, but I doubt waiting another minute or two will hurt you.'' said Gibbs, flashing me one of his rare grins.

I smirked back. '' It will not hurt me, no. You, on the other hand...''

'' Noted.'' he said before kissing me through my underwear. It felt so good! My hands jumped to hold the sheets beneath me as his nose brushed my clit.

'' Ahh...'' I breathed out, his head popped up and he looked at me.

'' Sorry, did you just say something?'' he teased with _that _goddamn smirk. Before I could answer, he pulled my underwear down, pushed my legs apart and began to lick, nibble.. lap... hum...

'' OH!'' I called out as he pushed me over the edge, the sheets twisted underme as I writhed with pleasure. I looked at him panting and he grinned at me. I let the sheets go and I pulled him down to kiss him. I moaned again as I could taste myself on him. As I was kissing him, my hand travelled down his back, around to the front of his body and rest upon the top of his opened jeans.

He broke off the kiss and pulled my hand away and pinned both of them above my head. '' I don't think so.''

'' But why not?'' I pouted, like a child not getting her way.

He pressed a kiss to my lips. '' Because... this is my way of apologising.''

'' So... this is a pity fuck, yes?'' I asked, my voice high. I really hoped it wasn't, because if it was, I was going to kill him.

'' God, no. It's more of a 'sorry-I-left-and-left-you-with-an-assload-of-crap-and-I'm-sorry-for-making-you-feel-the-way-you-did-especially-when-you-cried-yourself-to-sleep-also-I'm-sorry-it-took-me-an-explosion-retirement-and-Mike-Franks-to-make-me-realise-that-I-actually-do-love-you' fuck.'' he said honestly.

I smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. '' This is why you have a rule against apologising?''

We shared a laugh and he pulled me into another kiss but unlike the kisses before, this one felt completely different. The kisses before said 'I want you', 'I'm glad you are here', but this one said 'I love you more than life itself'... I liked that kiss the most.

I watched him as he pulled his boxers off, biting my lip to stop my jaw from dropping as... well, he was pretty big. I gulped. Ok, I was not a virgin, I had had plenty of experiences, some more enjoyable than others and with both genders, but how the hell was he going to fit? I looked at him and as if he had read my mind- damn, I hated it when he did that- he kissed me, as if to assure me it would be alright.

'' Relax, Ziva.'' he said for the second time that night. I nodded and yawned as a joke, to show him how relaxed I was. He grinned and began to lower himself.

I gasped when his head rubbed my wet opening, he kissed the pulse point at my neck as he slowly slid in. I looked at him again and he laughed.

'' Are you sure you're ok?''

'' Fine... you are just... massive.''

He chuckled and began to move slowly, in and out, as if he were teasing me.

'' Gibbs?''

'' Hm?''

'' Faster, please?'' He kissed my forehead and began to move a little faster, my eyes fluttered as he kept hitting... that... spot. I began to moan and he grinned, as what he had heard about me, being a screamer, was becoming more apparent. I let go of the sheets and dug my nails into his back as I hung onto him.

'' Ah! Gibbs!'' I cried as the pressure in my lower abdomen was beginning to be a little too much. He grunted and pounded into me a little harder as he was getting close himself.

'' Come on Ziva...'' he panted into my ear. And that was it. I screamed. I screamed his name as I felt like I shattered into a million pieces. He slumped on top of me, as he came just a few seconds after me, his head resting between my breasts. My hand moved to bury itself in his hair and he looked up at me. I smiled down at him and he pulled himself out of me to pull me closer to him. We were still panting as he pulled the covers up around us and pressed a kiss to my hair.

We lay facing each other, the moonlight creeping through the small crack in the curtains, illuminating the small beads of swweat upon our tired, limbless bodies. He raised his hand and clumsily cupped my face.

'' You know, for a sniper, your co-ordination is severely lacking.'' I joked. He moved foreward to press a kiss to my forehead.

'' Yeah, I don't care right at this minute, Ziv.'' he said, his voice tired and deep.

I smiled and moved to grab his hand and hold it in my own. '' Thank you.'' I said, looking into his aqua eyes.

'' For just now? Oh, Ziv, I was kidding when I said it was-''

'' No. I know you were kidding. I meant, thank you for coming back. You saved me... in more ways than one.'' I said, gently squeezing his hand. He smiled and pulled me to him so I was tucked into his side.

'' I would have got there eventually, Ziv.'' he said, referring to tonight.

I smiled again and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and linked our hands together. I sighed contently and was drifting off to sleep, when something in my mind clicked.

'' Gibbs?''

'' Yeah... Ziva?'' came the sleepy reply.

'' Who told you I was a screamer?''

'' DiNozzo mentioned it, in passing.''

'' I am going to kill him.''


End file.
